


Love Chant

by LadyDrace



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Making Love, Praise Kink, Wolfed Out Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 10:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7569967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes love to Derek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Chant

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnoyinglyCute](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnoyinglyCute/gifts).



> Once upon a time, [Steph](http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/) suggested I write something and that she would then make art of it. This is what happened. :)
> 
> [This is the original art post](http://annoyinglycute-sexytimes.tumblr.com/post/138098938426/slow-boning-this-is-based-off-a-drabble-my). Go love it. <3
> 
> [This is the art post with the ficlet included](http://ladydrace.tumblr.com/post/142305350566/annoyinglycute-sexytimes-slow-boning-this), if you prefer that one.
> 
> And once more for the people in the back: this artwork is NOT MINE. It's by [annoyinglycute](http://annoyinglycute.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr, and you should definitely go check out her other stuff, it's all so cartoony and wonderful!

  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Love you,” Stiles mouths against Derek’s shoulder as he thrusts slow and deep, spooned up behind him. “God, I love you.”

Derek can barely breathe, clenched fingers itching to grow claws from the sheer overload of sensation and emotion. It’s so like Stiles, launching a double attack like this. Not satisfied with just taking Derek apart with his hands and cock, no, he has to rip Derek’s soul to pieces as well.

“You’re the best… best thing that ever happened… to me.” He’s panting into Derek’s ear, now, but it’s still slow, and so tender it leaves Derek raw and aching every time Stiles pulls away.

“So good for me, Der. So good.”

A whimper escapes before Derek can stop it, and he feels his face heat up, even though he knows Stiles would never mock or hold it against him in any way.

“Fuck, Derek. Lemme hear you. Love it when I hear you.”

Derek wants to give Stiles his wish, but it’s a work in progress, and all he can do is breathe wetly into his pillow, and try not to come on the spot. It’s not easy, though, with Stiles pulling out all the stops. He always does when he gets like this, when he feels Derek needs to be shown rather than told how much Stiles adores him. And, like always, Derek almost can’t bear it.

“Stiles,” he groans. “Fuck.”

“Love you. Love you. Love you,” Stiles chants, breaths hot and damp on Derek’s nape as he jerks him off, tight and sure, following the rhythm of his thrusts. It’s devastating, and Derek gives up fighting. He pants hard past his suddenly prominent canines, and gasps as his claws slice into the pillow under his head.

“That’s it, Der. That’s it,” Stiles whispers. “Just let it go. Love you so much. Love you, Derek.”

There’s nothing Derek can do to hold on anymore. He lets out a whooshing breath, squeezes his flaring eyes tightly shut, and comes helplessly, the pillow in his hands dying a swift death under his claws.

“Fuck, yes, that’s it, baby,” Stiles groans, talking for both of them as he clutches Derek’s hip and trusts faster. “Feel so good, Der, so good, so good, fuck!” Stiles groans, gut-deep and heartfelt, and stutters through another handful of thrusts before slowly relaxing, muscle by muscle, finally pulling Derek close, lips never leaving his nape.

“Oh, my god, so good. Love you so much, Der.”

As always, Derek has nothing to say to that, but it’s okay. He knows Stiles won’t demand it of him. Not now, not ever. He might demand a new pillow, though, playfully blowing a feather off Derek’s arm.

“Wolf-man,” he huffs, and Derek sends him a fangy smile over his shoulder.

“Your fault,” Derek lisps, and Stiles snorts.

“Yeah. And I regret nothing.”

End.


End file.
